Pokémon los viajes a canadá
by alegenesis2411
Summary: Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont comenzaran nuevas aventuras en la región de Canadá. Alexandra comienza su viaje con ellos quiere ser una arista, Cordinadora, Entrenadora y Maestra Pokémon. Descubre sus aventura leendo este fanficción


Voz de Alexandra: Hola soy Alexandra tengo 10 años ahora voy al laboratorio de la profesora Silvia en Cuidad Estrella Nueva para obtener mi pokémon de inicio.  
Pikachu salvaje: Pika Pika.  
Alexandra: Que lindo (se copea con un árbol) auch.  
Pikachu salvaje: Pika  
Voz de Alexandra: Tengo que comenzar el camino a la liga Canadá, el Gran Festival y la Exhibición Pokémon.  
Alexandra: Pero viajar me ayudara mucho.  
(Intro)  
Difícil es saber

A dónde iré esta vez

Dentro de ti, tu fuerza está

Sigue a tu corazón, y acertarás

¡Vamos! (¡vamos!)

No dudes ya

¡Sé audaz!

Cuando vas a luchar

¡Sé fiel! (¡Sé fiel!)

A nuestra amistad

Seamos uno, siempre al luchar

El juego ya hay que acabar

Sé que hoy ganaremos

¡Esta batalla Pokémon!  
Voz de Alexandra: Hoy presentamos el comienzo de una novata.  
Narrador: Nuestros Héroes están llegan a la región Canadá para la Liga Canadá, el Gran Festival y la Exhibición Pokémon están muy emocionados.  
Bonnie: Blandito es genial que nos acompañes de nuevo.  
Serena: Ash para entrar a la Liga Canadá se necesitan 9 medallas.  
Ash: entendido Serena.  
Clemont: Escuche que en Canadá hay los pokémons que conocemos con nuevos pokémons que no están en la pokédex de Kalos, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kanto.  
Ash: ¿Enserio Clemont?  
Clemont: Si Ash.  
Ash: Genial.  
Capitán: Puerto Cuidad Nueva estrella en la región Canadá está cerca prepárense para desembarcar.  
Serena: Ya casi llegamos chicos.  
Ash: Genial estoy listo para ver los nuevos pokémons.  
(Mientras en el laboratorio de la profesora Silva)  
Profesora Silvia: Hola Alexandra.  
Alexandra: Hola Profesora Silvia.  
Profesora Silvia: Estas lista para escoger a tu pokémon de inicio.  
Alexandra: Si profesora Silvia.  
Profesora Silva: Estas pokebolas tienen un pokémon de principiantes. Primero esta Eevee.  
(Eevee sale de su pokebola)  
Eevee: Eevee.  
Profesora Silvia: El siguiente es Pikachu.  
(Pikachu sale de su pokebola)  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
Profesora Silvia: y el último es Fennekin.  
(Fennekin sale de su pokebola)  
Fennekin: Fennekin.  
Profesora Silva: ¿Entonces cual elijes Alexandra?  
Alexandra: Elijo a Eevee.  
Eevee: Eevee.  
Fennekin: Fennekin.  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
Profesora Silvia: Ten tu pokédex y tus pokebolas.  
Alexandra: Gracias Profesora Silvia.  
Profesora Silvia: De nada.  
Alexandra: Haber cuál es la información de Eevee  
Pokédex: Eevee, el Pokémon evolución. Eevee es difícil de ver y se puede adaptar a varios hábitats al evolucionar, cambiando sus capacidades y forma. Sus movimientos son Doble equipo, Protección y Velocidad. Sus evoluciones son 8 Son Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon y Sylveon.  
Alexandra: Genial ahora Fennekin.  
Pokédex: Fennekin, el Pokémon zorro. Fennekin expulsa aire caliente que puede alcanzar hasta los 400 °C. Le gusta comer ramitas. Su evolución siguiente es Braixen y la última es Delphox. Sus Movimientos son Arañazo, Lanzallamas y Poder oculto.  
Alexandra: Valla ahora Pikachu.  
Pokédex: Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón. Puede generar ataques eléctricos en las bolitas que tiene en ambas mejillas. Su evolución anterior es Pichu y su última y siguiente evolución es Raichu. Sus movimientos son Impactrueno, Atactrueno, Agilidad, Ataque rápido, Trueno, Doble poder, Embestida, Malicioso, Cola de hierro, Tacleada de voltios y Electrobola.  
Alexandra: Guau  
Profesora Silvia: Bueno nos vemos Alexandra.  
Alexandra: Adiós Profesora Silvia.  
(Mientras con Ash y los otros)  
(Un robot agarra a Pikachu y o se lo lleva a un globo con la cara de un Meowt)  
Ash: Pikachu.  
Jessie: Prepárate para los problemas.  
James: Y más vale que teman.  
Jessie: Para proteger el mundo de la devastación.  
James: Para unir a los pueblo a nuestra nación.  
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
James: y extender nuestro reino asía las estrellas.  
Jessie: Jessie.  
James: James.  
Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
James: Ríndase a hora y preparase para luchar.  
Meowt: Meowt así es.  
Ash: Equipo Rocket.  
Serena: ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Jessie: Nuestra prioridad es atrapar a pikachu.  
James: Si y robar todos los pokémons.  
Serena: Ve Braixen.  
Braixen: Bra Braixen.  
Ash: Ve Charizard  
Charizard: Charizard.  
Clemont: Chespin ve.  
Chespin: Chespin.  
Ash: Charizard Lanzallamas.  
Serena: Braixen Lanzallamas.  
Clemont: Chespin usa Látigo Sepa.  
Chespin: Ches Ches.  
Braixen: Braixen.  
Charizard: Charizard.  
(Los ataques se fusionan y el Globo de equipo Rocket explota)  
James: No puedo creerlo que nos derrotaran  
Jessie: No entiendo porque siempre nos pasa esto  
Meowt: Y este es el primer capítulo de la temporada.  
Equipo Rocket: El equipo Rocket fue vencido una vez más.  
(Pikachu cae en otra parte)  
Ash: Pikachu.  
(Mientras en la Ruta 244)  
Alexandra: Eevee ese es un Fennekin.  
Eevee: Eevee.  
Fennekin: Fennekin  
Alexandra: Eevee usa Doble equipo.  
(Eevee se multiplica)  
Eevee: Eevee.  
(Fennekin usa Lanzallamas)  
Alexandra: Eevee esquívalo y utiliza velocidad.  
Eevee: Eevee.  
(Fennekin es derrotado)  
Alexandra: Ve pokebola.  
(Alexandra captura a Fennekin)  
Alexandra: Genial atrape un Fennekin.  
Eevee: Eevee.  
(Pikachu sale de los arbustos)  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
(Cae al suelo)  
Alexandra: tenemos que llevarlo al centro pokémon ¿verdad Eevee?  
Eevee: Eevee.  
(Alexandra y Eevee se dirigen al centro pokémon)  
Narrador: Parece que el viaje de Alexandra e Eevee es tranquillo mientras que el de Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie comenzó un poco explosivo pero igual a todos ellos les esperan grandes aventuras esta historia continuara.


End file.
